The present invention relates to a car air conditioner with a freezer/refrigerator which is assisted by an air conditioning system driven by the engine of a car to chill or freeze food and drink or to make ice.
Wagons are used as leisure vehicles in accordance with various purposes. When a driver wishes to travel a long distance or go on a camping tour by a wagon, he generally carries food and beverages in the car. Usually, it is desired to keep the food and beverages cold. Further, icing as well as freeze storage of food are required.